


Surprise Visit

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-27
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin gets a phone call.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

The brush moved easily over the canvas, leaving a trail of blue behind. The colors swirled together, a blending of blue and orange, creating an image that only two men would recognize. Justin put the brush down and stepped back to take a look at his newest painting. The sunlight that streamed through the windows of his Boston studio, encased the painting in a halo of light. Justin brushed his hand lightly against the painted figures and thought about how much he had accomplished. If someone had told him two years ago that he would be preparing for his own show in the heart of Boston, he would have laughed in disbelief. Yet here he was, twenty-five, a successful up and coming artist who was about to have his very own gallery showing. 

The vibrations from his cell phone interrupted his silent reflections. Justin grabbed it, checked the number and pressed it to his ear. “Hey,” he said as he walked over to the sink to wash his brushes.

“Hey dude, how’s it going?” Hunter’s voice sounded cheerful on the other end of the line. What had started out as mere tolerance, on both ends, had surprising developed into a friendship. After Hunter had gotten over his infatuation with Brian, he came to realize that Justin wasn’t as bad as he had thought. In fact they had a lot in common with both of them having had to overcome life-changing events. Justin’s bashing and Hunter’s HIV. Their closeness in age was another thing that made them allies. They bonded over similar tastes in music and trends, so they never felt left out when they were with the Liberty Gang.

“Good. Why? What’s up?” Justin replied. 

“Well, I thought I’d warn you about what Tim has been up to.”

“Alright, what’s he up to now?” Justin asked distractedly, as he recapped his paints.

“He’s living with Brian!”

“Huh? Hunter, what the hell are you talking about?” Not really worried, but rather annoyed, Justin continued to straighten up his studio. Tim was the newest addition to the Liberty Gang. Only 17, he was kicked out of his home by his parents for being gay. He showed up at the diner one day looking for work and Deb hired him on as a bus boy. After hearing he had no where to go, Deb offered him her spare room. Now, four months later, he was officially part of the family. Michael, once again, was pissed that there was another blonde twink living in his old room. Although, it didn’t really resemble his old room anymore, with the black paint on the walls. The whole gang had to hear about that for weeks.

History really does repeat itself, not only was Tim living at Deb’s, but he also had a crush on Brian. Much to Hunter’s dismay. In fact, Hunter had more of a problem with Tim’s constant seduction attempts on Brian, than Justin did. 

Hunter, clearly agitated, “Well, Deb’s got it in her head that ‘the growing boy’ needs his own bathroom, and that he shouldn’t have to share with her and Carl. And you just know, that Michael is going to be bitching about this for awhile.”

Justin could feel himself smiling at the obvious frustration his friend was exhibiting. “So, what does this have to do with Brian?”

“Well, this morning Deb informed Brian that he had to let Tim stay with him because he was the only one with a spare bedroom.”

Justin remembered when Brian had decided to build another room in the loft for Gus. It was a year ago, just after Gus’s seventh birthday. Gus was spending so much time at the loft, it just seemed like a good idea that he have his own bedroom. 

“God, what did Debbie have to threaten him with to get him to agree to that?” 

“She threatened to rip his other ball off, but that’s beside the point. Dude, aren’t you worried that he’s going to be putting the moves on Brian?”

Justin laughed, “No.” Brian and him had decided to be monogamous two and half years ago. There were no ultimatums given, it was something that just happened. Both men realized that the other was enough and there was no point for anonymous sex. Even though no vows were exchanged or rings given, they were as fully committed as any other couple. 

“But Justin-”

“Hunter, stop worrying about it. Brian and I trust each other. Nothing’s going to happen between them. Okay?”

“Yeah, okay. If you’re not worried, then I’m not worried. But I’m still going to keep an eye on him.”

“Alright, you do that. Thanks for calling.” An amused Justin replied, while leaving his studio.

“Yeah, man. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.” As soon as he hung up, Justin started to laugh. He thought it was funny that Hunter was getting so worked up. Even though he’d never met Tim, he didn’t believe that the kid was all that bad. In the past four months that Justin had been in Boston, he’d heard many stories about Tim. It was an odd coincidence that their paths had never crossed. About the same time that Justin received an offer for his own gallery showing in Boston, Tim started working at the diner. And the couple of times that Justin had been home, the only person he saw was Brian; normally Brian flew to Boston to spend time with him.

As Justin walked through the door of his apartment, he called the loft.

“Hello?” Came a voice that Justin didn’t recognize.

“Tim?

“Yeah, who the hell is this?”

“This is Justin, let me talk to Brian.” 

“Sorry, you can’t.” Tim sneered.

“Excuse me?”

“He’s in the shower, gotta go.” And with that Tim hung up the phone.

Justin looked at his cell phone in disbelief. “Little shit!”

Rather than calling the loft again, he decided to wait awhile before he called back. Justin walked to his bedroom, tossing his clothes on the floor, as he headed for the shower. Rinsing his hair underneath the spray, he couldn’t help but think about how much he missed taking showers with Brian. Even though they had spent as much time together as they could in the last four months, it wasn’t enough. It had been Brian’s idea that Justin move to Boston for the five months that it would take to prepare for the gallery opening. Now that most of his preparation for the show were almost done, Justin was anxious to go back home. 

Once finished with his shower, he dressed and made his way into the living room. As dinner was cooking he decided to call Brain again. 

“Hello?”

“Hey” Justin smiled when he heard the voice of his lover.

“Hey, yourself. What are you up to?”

“Nothing, just making some dinner. What’s up with you? I heard that you had an interesting day.” 

“Someone’s been talking to Hunter.”

“Yep. So, spill it.”

“Christ, you two are worst than a couple of gossiping queens.”

Justin laughed. “Well, how long is he going to stay there?”

“Hopefully, it’ll only be a couple of days.”

“Oh, poor baby, how will you ever survive?”

“Asshole. And don’t call me baby.”

“Ah, honey, you just say the sweetest things.” Justin said in a falsetto voice. 

“If you’re going to act like a twat, I’m going to hang up.”

Justin doubled over in laughter, “okay, okay.” He took a deep breath. “How did the pitch go today? Did they like the boards?”

“We got the account.” There was a smug tone in Brian’s voice.

Justin rolled his eyes. “Of course we got the account. I asked how they liked the boards.”

“Oh yes, they couldn’t stop commenting on the fact, that Mr. Taylor himself, did the artwork for their ad.”

“Hey, whatever brings in the business.” There was a hint of pride in Justin’s voice.

“How’s the show coming along?”

“Good. I completed one tonight, that means I only have one more piece left to do.”

“It’s getting closer to the big day.”

“Yeah, just three more weeks to go, I’m already getting nervous.” Justin could feel the ever-present anxiety start to rise, at the thought of the gallery displaying only his artwork.

Brian could hear the nervousness in his partner’s voice. “You’ll do fine, Sunshine. And if they don’t like your stuff, fuck them. You know you’re an amazing artist. You don’t need the critic’s approval.”

Justin smiled and felt his body relax, when he heard Brian’s words. “Thanks, I’ll just be glad when this is done and I come home.” The words ‘to you’ went unsaid, but not unheard.

“Yeah, and I can get back to having regular sex.”

“You and me both, babe.”

Before Brian could reply, Tim’s voice broke into the conversation, “Brian, I’m bored. What are we doing tonight?”

Justin heard Brain yell out to Tim, “We aren’t doing anything. I’m going to be working.”

Brian came back on the phone, “Shit, this kid is even more obnoxious than you were at that age.”

“Hey! I wasn’t obnox---”

Tim’s shrill voice cut Justin off. “Don’t work tonight; you should take me to Babylon.”

Brian snorted in disbelief. “That’s never going to happen.”

Before Justin could say anything to Brian, Tim yet again interrupted. “Hey, we can watch a movie. How about Yellow Submarine?”

“Christ! Justin, I have to go before this kid destroys my entertainment system. I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Later.” 

“Wait...” But all Justin could hear was the dial tone.

Pissed, Justin hung up the phone. He couldn’t believe Brian hung up on him! It was bad enough that Tim had hung up on him earlier, but now he was making Brian do it too? Hunter was right. Tim was a pest. Justin should’ve paid closer attention to what Hunter had been telling him.

************************************************************

The ringing of the phone pulled Justin out of his deep sleep. He reached blindly for the phone on the nightstand, dragging it under the covers with him. “Uh?”

“He fucking came into my bed!” 

“What? Brian?” Justin mumbled, trying to clear the fog from his brain.

“Yeah! Did you hear what I said? He was in my bed!” 

“Who?” Justin asked, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Tim!”

At that, Justin bolted upright from the mattress. “What!”

“Haven’t you been listening to me? He was in my fucking bed.” 

“Yeah, I heard you. How did he get into your bed? What happened?”

Justin heard Brian take a deep breath. “I woke up this morning, went to turn the alarm off and fucking rolled on top of the piece of shit.”

“What’d you say?” 

“I yelled for him to get the fuck out of my bed, and he had the nerve to look hurt that I didn’t want him to stay.”

“What a shit! I can’t believe he crawled into our bed. He knows that we’re together.”

“Shit. Hold on a second, Justin.” Justin heard voices mumbling in the background as he paced alongside the bed. “Jus, my client’s here. I’ll call you tonight.”

“Okay. I love you.”

“Me too, later.”

“Later.” Justin hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. He was too agitated to go back to sleep. It was one thing to stay at their loft and watch Justin’s movie, it was quite another to sneak into their bed. Something had to be done. Justin fumed at the thought of Tim in bed with Brian. This never would’ve happened if he’d been there. At that thought, Justin paused and quickly reviewed his schedule. He had most of the work done for his show, there was no reason why he couldn’t go home for a visit.

Justin went back to the bed, picked up the phone and dialed a number.

“Boston Airlines, how can I help you?”

“I need your earliest flight to Pittsburgh.”

“Okay. Will that be round trip or one-way?” 

Justin made a quick decision. “One-way.” 

Who knew how long it was going to take to remind Tim of Justin’s place in Brian’s life.


	2. Surprise Visit

Long lines were always such a bitch, Justin thought, as he checked his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes. And when that line included angry airline travelers who were waiting in the snow for taxi-cab’s, it made it that much worse. For instance, the man in front of Justin divided his time between yelling on his cell phone and checking out the woman’s ass in front of him. But despite the cold weather and the angry people, Justin smiled to himself, it was great to be back in the Pitts. 

After calling the airlines and buying a ticket, Justin had checked with his manager about his schedule. He only had one more piece left to complete and he could do that while in Pittsburgh. His manager had happily given him three weeks off to go back home. Although, he would have to be back the weekend before the opening to setup, he wouldn’t be going back alone. Brian had already planned to meet him in Boston that weekend anyway. Now, he could go back to Boston with Brian and after his show they could come back to Pittsburgh together.

As Justin watched the man in front of him climb into a taxi, he realized he had no idea if Brian was at home. It was Saturday night at 8:00pm, so chances were that the gang was eating at the diner, before heading off to Babylon. Just to confirm, Justin took out his cell phone and called a familiar number.

************************************************************

The ring tone of “Baby got back” resonated throughout the diner. The gang all looked over at Hunter as he answered his phone.

“Yo”

“Hunter, it’s Justin. Don’t say anything. I’m in town to surprise Brian. Where are you guys?”

“Diner.” 

“Did you guys just get there?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to Babylon?”

“Yeah.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“Alright. See ya when you get here.”

The gang all sat in silence as Hunter finished his phone call. He hung up his cell and looked across the table at Brian and Emmett. Sitting next to him was Ted and Tim. And behind them, sitting in another booth was Ben and Michael. No one said anything, they just continued to look at him expectantly. Hunter look down at the table and played with his straw. After a few minutes Emmett broke the silence.

“Honey, who was that?”

“Um, just a friend.”

Ben and Michael looked at each other and then back at Hunter. “What kind of friend?” Michael asked. “It better not be that weird guy with all the tattoos and piercings from your dorm room last week. I saw more than enough of him the last time.”

Hunter snorted. “Well, if you had knocked instead of just barging into my room, you wouldn’t have seen anything.”

Before Michael could respond, Brian interrupted. “Did he have any tattoos on his dick?”

“Who has a tattoo on his dick?” Debbie asked, while placing the gang’s food on the tables.

“Hunter’s new fuck buddy has tattoos and piercings on his body and Mikey saw them doing it.” Brian chuckled.

“Brian, you’re not helping.” Michael said.

“A guy? What happened to that girl you were dating last month?” Emmett asked confused.

“We broke up.”

Ted looked over at Hunter. “Fucking both boys and girls. When are going to decide which sex you like better? It seems like too much work to me.”

Brian choked on his soda. “Your own hand seems like too much work to you.”

“Brian!”

Tim looked across the table at Brian and leered. “I would never fuck a girl. And I prefer my men to be tall and lean.”

“Too bad you can’t get anybody like that to fuck you.” Hunter snapped back.

“Okay, that’s enough. Let’s get back to the point of the conversation.” Ben looked at Hunter. “Who called just now?”

Annoyed, Hunter rolled his eyes. “I told you, it was just a friend.”

Emmett batted his eyelashes and leaned across the table. “A boyfriend?”

Hunter looked towards the diner door and smiled. “Nope, just a friend.”

The entire gang looked towards the door and saw Justin making his way over to the tables. Brian looked back over at Hunter. “You need to get a new ring tone.” Hunter just smiled and didn’t say anything.

“SUNSHINE!!” Debbie screamed.

Emmett lunged out of the booth and grabbed Justin in a hug. Everybody soon followed suite, with the exception of Tim. While Justin hugged everyone back, he never took his eyes off Brian, who remained seated against the wall. Before Emmett could sit back down, Justin crawled on his knees across the booth and straddled Brian’s lap.

“Hey.” Justin said, wrapping his arms around Brain, bringing their faces close together.

“Hey.” Brian whispered back as he cupped Justin’s ass.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, breathing each other in. Justin lightly rubbed his lips against Brian’s and pulled back, a slight smile on his face. Brian smirked, and licked Justin’s bottom lip, before sucking on it gently. Justin’s eyes grew dark with lust and he lunged at Brian, smashing their lips together. Justin opened his mouth wide, allowing Brian’s tongue to plunge inside. Brian groaned deep, as Justin started to suck on his tongue. 

“Holy Crap!” exclaimed Debbie.

The entire gang stared at the couple in shock, not believing what they were seeing. Emmett stood next to the booth, not even attempting to reclaim his previous seat. 

Justin fisted Brian’s hair, trying to pull his mouth tighter against his own. Brian squeezed Justin’s ass, as he rubbed his cock against Justin.

“Do you think their going to do it right here in front of us?” asked Hunter in awe.

Justin let one hand slide down between their bodies, grasping Brian’s cock through his jeans. Justin squeezed tightly and worked his hand up and down in a slow pace. Brian tore his mouth away from Justin’s and rested his head against the wall, breathing deeply. Justin placed his lips against Brian’s Adam's apple and sucked hard. Brian let out a gasp and then stabbed his tongue back into Justin’s mouth. 

“Who is that?” asked Tim, envy apparent in his tone. 

“That, my dear, is the second half of the dynamic sexual duo.” said Emmett, as he sat down in the next booth, across from Michael and Ben. 

“Um, guys?” Ted said, trying to get Brian’s and Justin’s attention.

Neither man heard him, as they continued to devour each other’s mouths. Brian now had one had on Justin’s ass and the other cupping his crotch. Justin whimpered into Brian’s mouth, as he thrust his dick against Brian’s hand.

“Uh, Brian?” Michael asked. “Justin?“ He got no response, the couple was oblivious to the people around them.

“Hey, you two knock it off.” shouted Debbie, as she hit Justin with a dish rag. 

“Hmmmm?” Justin pulled back from the kiss and turned towards Debbie, as Brian continued to kiss his neck.

“What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in Boston for another month?” Debbie asked.

“I ...umm...came back for a...visit.” Justin responded, sidetracked by Brian who was sucking on his earlobe. 

“How long are you going to be here?” Ben asked.

“Uh...for three...” Justin didn’t get to finish his answer because Brian grasped his chin and turned Justin’s head, wanting his full attention. Brian smiled at Justin before reclaiming his lips in a deep kiss.

“Hours?” Michael asked, trying to finish Justin’s sentence.

“Days?” Emmett offered, looking at the couple.

“Weeks?” Ted guessed, smirking at Emmett.

“Months?” Debbie suggested, snapping her gum.

Justin finally broke free from the kiss and looked back at the gang. “Weeks.”

“Why did you decide to come home now, you haven’t been home in the four months I’ve been here.” Tim grumbled.

“Actually, he has.” responded Brian, turning his head towards Tim. 

“What?” shouted the gang in unison.

Justin proceeded to suck on Brian’s collarbone, letting him deal with the gang’s questions.

“What do you mean he’s been home? Why haven’t we seen him?” demanded Debbie, while she glared at Brian.

“We never made it out of the loft.” Brian laughed, as Justin hit a sensitive spot on his neck.

“So, he just comes home for weekend fuck sessions?” Ted questioned incredulously.

“Yep, pretty much.” Brian replied, guiding Justin’s mouth further down his throat.

“It’s like his very own booty call.” Emmett remarked in amazement. 

From his position of sucking on Brian’s jugular, Justin snorted in amusement and lifted his head to look back at Emmett. “Who said it was his booty call?”

“Oh my!” Emmett exclaimed, while fanning himself with a napkin.

Brian chuckled and gently swatted Justin on the head. “Twat.”

Justin stuck out his tongue, which was quickly swallowed by Brian in another kiss.

Ted rolled his eyes. “Here we go again.”

Debbie slid into the booth alongside Brian and Justin, grabbed Justin by the neck and pulled him off Brian to sit next to her. “You can’t fuck in a public establishment, not that it’s ever stopped you before.”

Ben leaned over the back of the booth to face Justin. “When do you have to go back to Boston.”

“The weekend before my show so I can help setup.” Justin looked over at Brian. “You’re still going to take the weekend off to help me, right?” Brian nodded in response.

“Are you staying at Brian’s loft?” Tim questioned, appalled at the thought of seeing them go at it all the time.

Justin looked at Tim, taking in the twink’s appearance. “That’s where I live. And who are you?” 

“This is Tim, the new baby in the group.” Debbie chimed in.

“Is he at least potty trained?” Justin asked with a straight face.

Hunter had just taken a sip of water and hearing Justin’s comment made him spit it out over the table.

“Ha. Fucking. Ha. I’m seventeen, I can wipe my own ass.”

“Good to know since you’re living in our house.” Justin retorted.

Debbie looked over at Justin. “Is it still okay he stays there, with you back?”

“No.” Brian said, taking the opportunity to ditch his unwelcome houseguest.

Justin smiled mischievously at Tim as he squeeze Brian’s thigh under the table. “It’s fine, Deb. He can stay with us.” 

“Well ladies, I don’t know about you, but I’m in the mood to dance the night away. Who’s up for Babylon?” Emmett asked, sliding out of the booth.

“That sounds good.” Justin said, smiling at Emmett.

“Uh...no. I don’t think so, Sunshine. We need to go home.”

Justin leaned over to Brian and whispered in his ear. “Only for an hour. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” He said, running his tongue along Brian’s ear.

“How do you propose to do that?” Brian asked, shivering lightly from Justin’s touch.

“I’ll let you do anything you want to me.”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“Let’s go to Babylon, boys.” Brian said, taking Justin by the hand and leading him towards the door.


	3. Surprise Visit

Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to post something tonight. The next one will be longer.

* * *

The dance floor was packed with hot sweaty bodies, gyrating to the beat. The new DJ was a hit and kept the dance floor crowded. Although the music was great, it wasn’t the only thing keeping the club packed. It was theme night at Babylon. All the queers were decked out in their finest S&M costumes for tonight’s festivities. Including the gang. As they checked their coats at the door, there were multiple tables nearby that offered assorted props to be used for tonight’s entertainment and pleasure. 

Emmett chose to wear a black leather corset, stripping off his shirt right a way to put it on. “Teddy, tie this for me.” Ted, in turn, gave Emmett his riding crop to hold, while he helped his friend into his corset. 

Michael smirked, picked up a leash and dangled it in front of Ben. Ben laughed and shook his head. He took the leash from Michael, and said “I don’t think so, baby.” He then fastened a collar around his husband’s neck, and led him to the bar with the leash.

Tim grabbed a whip and cracked it in the air. He looked over at Hunter, “Wanna be my Bitch?” Hunter scoffed, “It takes more than a whip to make me bend over.” He picked up a blindfold and looked back at Tim. “Besides, all you need is this. Have you ever been fucked blindfolded? There’s nothing hotter.” With that, he strolled towards the bar, Tim following close behind.

“What do you feel like playing with tonight, little boy?” Brian asked as he leaned against Justin from behind. Justin picked through the collection of toys displayed in front of them. He held up a pair of handcuffs. “This could be hot.”

“Wanna play good cop, bad cop?” Brian asked, trying not to laugh.

“More like master and slave.” Justin replied with a wink.

“Alright. I get the handcuffs, what should you use?”

Justin looked through the rest of the items on the table and spotted just what he wanted, a thick, black buttplug. “How about we make a quick stop to the bathroom and you help me put this on?”

“Someone’s feeling kinky tonight.” Brian could feel his dick harden at the thought of Justin walking around Babylon, wearing the buttplug. He grabbed Justin’s hand and led him to the bathroom. When they got inside, Brian started to drag Justin into an empty stall. 

“Wait a minute.” Justin said, as he walked towards the sink. 

“What are you doing?” Brian chuckled as he watched his lover put soap on the buttplug and rinse it off.

“Fuck you. Who knows where this has been.”

Brian raised an eyebrow, “I’m guessing up some twink’s ass?”

Justin nodded his head. “Exactly. I don’t want someone else’s butt germs.”

Brian was doubled over in laughter as Justin pushed him back into a stall. “Shut up.” Justin handed Brian the buttplug and turned around. “Are you going to put this in me or not?” Justin asked as he dropped his jeans. Brian finally was able to control his laughter when he was faced with Justin’s bare ass. He gently ran his hand from Justin’s neck, down his back, stopping at the top of his ass. Brian used both hands to cup Justin’s ass and squeeze firmly. “That feels good.” Justin said, resting his forehead against the stall door.

“Wait until you feel this.” Justin sucked in a breath when he heard Brian suck on his own fingers. Brian got his fingers good and wet before tracing them down Justin’s crack. Brian rubbed his wet fingers enticingly against Justin’s puckered hole, teasing him by not allowing his fingers to penetrate. 

“God, Brian. Do it.” Justin moaned, as he gripped the door harder, pushing his hips back.

Brian nipped Justin’s ear and shoved two fingers inside the younger man in response.

“Ummm, yes!” Justin hissed. He braced both arms against the door and bent over, giving Brian better access. Brian placed his free hand above Justin’s on the door, bracing himself, so he could lean in and run his tongue around the shell of Justin’s ear. “Do you like that?” Brian asked, inserting another finger.

Justin moaned and dropped a hand down to his cock, pumping fast.

“Want me to make you cum?” Brian breathed.

“Please ....Bri......let me....cum.” Justin struggled for breath as he felt Brian repeatedly press against his prostate. Brian thrust his fingers faster when he felt Justin’s muscles clench, signaling his orgasm. Justin grunted as he watched his cum spray against the stall door.

Brian removed his fingers and quickly inserted the buttplug, not giving Justin time to recover. “Shit, Brian!” 

Brian chuckled against Justin’s neck. “That was hot.”

Justin turned around and wrapped his hands around Brian’s neck, bringing their faces close together. “Yeah, it was.” Brian gripped Justin’s neck and kissed him softly. Justin bent down and pulled up his jeans, fastening them, as Brian ran his hands along the seam. He could feel the end of the buttplug through the denim. 

“How does it feel?” Brain asked 

“Good.” He could feel the buttplug move inside him when Brian rubbed it. 

“It’s going to make me hard, thinking about this being in you all night.”

Justin cupped Brian’s cock, “You’re already hard.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

In response, Justin dropped down to his knees and unbuttoned Brian’s jeans, freeing his cock. He licked the pre-cum from the slit of Brian’s dick, before swallowing it whole. Brian threw back his head and moaned as he clutched Justin’s hair tightly. Justin hallowed his cheeks and sucked him deeply. In a matter of minutes, Brian was cumming down Justin’s throat. Justin tucked Brian back into his jeans and stood up. 

“I missed tasting you.” Justin kissed Brian, letting him taste himself on Justin’s tongue.

“I missed tasting me on you too.” 

Both men smiled and left the stall to go join their friends at the bar.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my wonderful beta wuziwug.  


* * *

Chapter 4  
Back at the bar

“Teddy, I don’t know how all those women wore these corsets everyday. I can hardly breathe.” Emmett stated, while trying to catch his breath. 

Ted tore his eyes away from the buff blonde guy across the room to look at his friend. “Well, they were made for women, Em.” 

Emmett began to clutch at the strings in the back of his corset, “Oh God, I can’t breathe.” 

Tim looked over from where he was practicing cracking his whip, “If you couldn’t breathe, you wouldn’t be able to talk.” 

Emmett glared at him. Ted, sighed, and got up to help Emmett with the strings. “Let me loosen them for you.” 

“Hello ladies.” Brian drawled, coming up to the bar. 

Emmett looked at him and Justin, raising his eyebrows, “And where have you two been?” 

Brian smiled sweetly and replied, “A gentlemen never tells.” 

Justin scoffed from his position next to him and turn to the barman and ordered two beers. “Where’s Hunter?” 

“He’s in the backroom.” Ted said. 

“Ah, a boy after my own heart.” Brian chuckled, while trying to dodge the elbow Justin thrust in his direction. 

“Not anymore.” 

Tim leaned into Brian, “Hey, if you want to relive your glory days, I’ll let you use my whip on me.” 

Justin glared at Tim and started to say something, only to be cut off by Emmett, who wanted to diffuse the situation. “So, speaking of props. Brian, I like your handcuffs. It’s a good choice for you.” He turned towards Justin, “Baby, what did you choose?” 

Justin, looking slightly embarrassed, just mumbled something into his beer. Ted leaned in closer, “What? What did you say?” 

Tim sneered at Justin, “What? S&M theme night too much for you?” 

Brian lowered his hand to Justin’s ass and ran it up and down the seam, making sure to tap the buttplug. Justin’s hips jerked forward at the touch. “Leave him alone boys,” Brian said. “He’s man enough to take his prop.” 

Emmett took a large gulp of his Cosmo, “Say no more, Princess.” 

Ben approached the bar with Michael trailing behind him on his leash. Brian choked on his beer, “That’s a good look for you Mikey.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“You know, back in Hazlehurst,” Emmett started to say, but was cut off by the announcer on stage.

“Saved by the hideous man in drag,” Brian whispered in Justin’s ear. 

“Greetings, Kings and Queens. Tops and Bottoms. Tonight for your dining pleasure we have the eighth annual S&M costume competition. For those who would like to enter, please make your way to the front of the stage to sign up. Thanks for your attention, now, back to dancing and fucking.”

Hunter came up to the gang, “What do you think of me entering the contest. The winner wins 100 bucks.”

“No self-respecting person goes up on stage at Babylon and takes off his clothes.” Michael remarked.

“Hey!” Justin said, insulted.

Emmett placed his arm around Justin’s shoulders. “Yeah, watch it. Remember when our Baby, went up there and stripped for Brian’s attention?”

Tim, looked up disgusted, “You stripped?”

Ted, raised his glass in mock salute, “Not only did he win the King of Babylon contest, he made a career out of it for a while.”

Brian knocked Emmett’s arm off of Justin’s shoulders and brought Justin back to rest against his chest. “If we wanted your input, Theodore, we would ask for it.”

Ted just shrugged his shoulders, “Hey, I’m only stating the facts.”

Tim looked Justin up and down, and sneered, “If you could win the King of Babylon contest, I can win some stupid S&M contest.”

Justin, tired of Tim’s shit, challenged, “Wanna make a bet?”

“Yeah, you and me enter the contest. Whoever wins gets Brian for the night.”

“Now, now, children.” Brian turned Justin around to face him. “Remember we wanted to leave in an hour so I could fuck your tight ass?”

Tim, eager for the chance to win Brian for the night, taunted Justin. “That’s okay, you’re probably too old to win any contest now, anyways.”

Justin gasped and spun around to face Tim. “Fuck you! I’m only 25!”

“Practically ancient.” Tim smirked.

The entire gang, all well over 25, shouted, “Fuck you!” 

Justin turned back to Brian and ran his hands up and down his chest. “Just think how horny you’d get,” he whispered, licking his ear. “Watching me dance and strip for all these queers.” Justin squeezed Brian’s cock with his right hand. “All of them wanting to fuck me and knowing you’ll be the only one to take me home.”

Brian grabbed both of Justin’s wrists and pinned his arms behind his back, pressing their bodies together. “Your days as a go-go boy are over. The only audience you need to be concerned about is me.” Brian rubbed his crotch against Justin’s, wanting to take his boy home and fuck. Trying to tip the scales, Brian gently sucked on Justin’s neck and breathed, “If you give me a show, I might give you one.”

Justin pulled his arms free and yanked Brian’s head down, giving him a hard kiss. When Brian tried to pull away, Justin bit his bottom lip and gasped, “Take me home and fuck me.”

Brian grabbed Justin’s hand and started to lead him out of the club. Looking back over his shoulder he said, “See ya, boys.”


End file.
